Guardian of the Schnee Family
by xAstrea
Summary: In her hopes of attempting to flee control of her father, Weiss decides to summon an ancient Guardian from her family line... Set in Volume 4 of RWBY. Eventual Sieg x Weiss
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appeared within this fic, all rights belong to RWBY and Type-Moon respectively.**

 **Also this is my first time writing a fanfic, I welcome any feedback you guys have for me :).**

" **Test" –** Skills/Techniques

' _Test'_ **–** Thoughts

"Test" **–** Speaking

 **Without further ado, let's jump into the story!  
**

* * *

Weiss was _livid_. How dare her father embarrass her in front of all the guests in the ballroom. To add insult to injury, he _grounded_ her until her future is to be decided. What was she to him? Does he even see her as his daughter? **  
**

Sighing to herself, as she trudged toward her room but her train of thoughts was interrupted by her brother Whitley, who further angered her with his insolence.

"Good luck with father, he says. Hmmph, what nerve."

Now here she was, stuck in her room without freedom, like a caged bird longing to spread its wings in the sky.

But still, she had hope.

For she remembers the stories of a family Guardian who appears in times of distress she heard from Klein when she was young. Now, she clings to that small glimmer of hope where the Guardian will answer her call.

' _Sigh, here goes nothing'_

Standing in the middle of her massive room, she drew Mytenaster and took up a static fencing stance. Eyes closed in deep concentration, she felt a small connection form. Opening her eyes, she slammed the point of her dust rapier into the ground, a huge spiraling intricate white glyph with a design of four swords appeared in front of her.

Feeling a small drain of her Aura, she continued pushing forward as the glyphs start spinning faster and faster, gusts of wind localizing into a small hurricane whipping at everything in the room.

She could feel the solidification of a bond between her and what feels like an aura of Steel getting stronger and stronge-

"Hello Sister." Came a certain white-haired distraction.

And with that, every grasp of the bond she felt collapsed mentally. The beautiful white glyph, dissipated leaving behind a small glimmering fig leaf.

"Sigh, leave." she grunted.

"How hurtful." he began.

' _Oh boy here we go again' she thought_

"And here I am about to offer you a favour. Father is taking me to town to introduce me to some of his business partners."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"I thought I'd see if you want me to pick you up anything since you're well…"

He turned and looked at her smugly,

"Stuck here."

' _What a pretentious asshole of a brother I have'_

"No, I said. Leave." she grunted.

"Fine, fine. I've got bigger things to do. Continue your 'training', no matter how pointless it is."

Silently fuming, the sooner Whitley leaves, the better it is on her nerves. She was slowly approaching her boiling point when Whitley just had to add a final statement,

"What is your plan anyway? What do you hope to accomplish while trapped in your own bedro-!"

' _That little piece of-'_

 _*SLAM*_

Unable to contain her anger anymore, she activated a glyph, slamming the door in directly into Whitley's face midsentence.

Composing herself, she notices a glittering fig leaf on the ground where her initial summoning failed. Gingerly picking it up, her mind was assaulted with memories that weren't hers.

They briefly showed flashes of a huge ceremonial claymore shaped like a cross stabbed into the ground in front of a sacred fig tree and images of a white-haired man bathing in the crimson liquid of a recently slain giant black Dragon.

She once again took up a static stance, replacing the fig leaf on the ground in front of her, she took a long look at a portrait of the Guardian on the wall. She stabbed her rapier's tip into the ground and once again the intricate glyph appears on the ground, spinning quickly and glowing brightly.

' _ **Silver and Steel to the Origin.'**_

Within her mind a chant appears, she goes along with it, the bookshelves in her room started rattling loudly.

' _ **Let the power of my Aura and the archduke of contracts be the foundation**_ **.'**

' _ **Let my ancestor be my predecessor Nicholas Schnee.'**_

Nightstands began toppling over, books falling off shelves, the gusts of wind whipping her face increased in frequency.

' _ **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall, let the four cardinals close.'**_

Beads of sweat begun forming on her forehead as the Aura consumption starts to rise, her windows broke open and the walls begun cracking.

' _ **Shut (fill), Shut (fill), Shut (fill), Shut (fill), Shut (fill). Destroy once filled.'**_

' _ **I hereby declare! Your self is under me, and my Fate is in your Sword.'**_

' _ **If you abide by this feeling, then answer! Here is my Oath!'**_

' _ **I shall be all that is the good in this world, Guardian of the Schnee Family!'**_

A bright glow consumed the room, forcing Weiss to raise an arm to cover her eyes, noticing a set of red symbols on her left hand before she was blinded.

By the time she opened her eyes, she is now staring in awe at a tall handsome man with his long silver-grey hair flowing behind him. His body encased was in a radiant silver woven plate armor. His exposed brown skin showing a series of glowing light blue lines spreading out from his chest extending all the way up to his right cheek. Strapped to his back is the same ceremonial broadsword she saw a few moments ago. The mysterious man looks even more radiant as he seemed to glow in the faint moonlight which illuminated him from the broken window in her room.

The man opened his mouth and spoke a single phrase, which Weiss will remember for the rest of her life.

"Saber, Siegfried. I have answered your calling. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

 **Aaaand that's a wrap! I apologise for the really short chapter as this is only a prologue.**

 **Do give me feedback as it helps me improve as a novice Fanfic writer!**

 **Yes this fic is set at the start of Volume 4 of RWBY.**

 **Until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appeared within this fic, all rights belong to RWBY and Type-Moon respectively.**

 **Hello again everyone! Welcome back to Chapter 2 :)**

" **Test" –** Skills/Techniques

' _Test'_ **–** Thoughts

"Test" **–** Speaking

 **[Test]** **–** Entity/Beast speaking

 _ **[Test]**_ **–** Entity/Beast thoughts

 **Let's jump into the story!**

 **Chapter 2:** The Dragon-Slayer.

* * *

A lone figure stood in a clearing, deep in thoughts when he heard a soft yet clear voice originating from the depths of his mind.

" _ **If you abide by this feeling, then answer!"**_

 **[Looks like we're getting summoned once again, partner.]** spoke a deep rumbling voice behind him.

"Looks like it, Fafnir. Let us see what awaits us this time shall we?" replied Siegfried with a small smile.

 **[Hmmph.]** The voice known as Fafnir replied, as it stepped out of the shadows.

Fafnir held the appearance of a huge black Western dragon with the same light blue glowing crack-like lines as Siegfried originating from its torso.

Closing their eyes, both Siegfried and Fafnir's forms glowed a bright light blue before disappearing towards their summoner.

" _ **Guardian of the Schnee Family!"**_

' _Schnee? Now that's one line I've never heard before.'_

* * *

The first thing that greeted him as he opened his eyes was his summoner.

In front of him stood a pale young girl with ice blue eyes which were filled with awe and snow white hair pulled into an off-centre bun tail held together by a small tiara.

She was dressed in a short, glittering dress with a colour gradation of midnight blue to pale blue at the hem with a long sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar.

' _Strange. I am not receiving any information about the world from the Grail.'_ thought the dragon-slayer.

Siegfried then took a moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a room which had clearly seen better days. Books lying everywhere, nightstands knocked over, the very ground he was standing on was cracked all the way up to the walls, and the shattered window offering a perfect view of the... _shattered moon?_ As far as his memory served him, the moon had always been intact even long after his death as he saw during the many Grail Wars he partook in…unless he was in another world. The fact that he cannot Astralise further confirms his suspicions. That means…

"Saber, Siegfried. I have answered your calling. I ask of you, are you my Master?" he spoke, purely out of habit.

Happiness surged through Weiss like the warmth of a blanket on a cold night at the fact that she succeeded in the summoning. All of her anxiety and worries were washed away at the appearance of the Guardian. A small part of her thought that the Guardian was the most handsome guy she had ever seen, even more so than Neptune. For a moment, she was actually at a loss of words, for a man was definitely not what she was expecting when she tried to summon the family Guardian.

"Yes. I do believe so. Though, may I ask of your name, Guardian?" she replied after a short moment.

"Very well, my name is Siegfried, Master."

Before they could continue, Klein barged into the room panicking.

"Miss Schnee! Are you alrigh-!" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Siegfried next to Weiss.

Weiss gave Klein a glance before returning her gaze to match the dragon-slayer's eyes.

"You actually managed to summon the Guardian…?"

"Yes. And Klein, I need a favour." She eventually said.

"There is a secret exit in the library, meet me there." Klein said after some contemplation.

* * *

As they stalked down the long hallways of the Schnee Castle, Siegfried was in deep thoughts when a familiar deep voice echoed in his mind.

 _ **[Seems like we are in a parallel world by the look of things.]**_

' _Is that you Fafnir? I thought you only appear along with me when my class is Rider.' questioned Siegfried._

 _ **[There's only one explanation then, you weren't summoned as a Servant into a specific class container, but as a whole complete being with access to every ability you held while alive and as a Servant. Also, the original Magic Core you obtained after bathing in my blood is back in your body.]**_

' _That would certainly explain many things, such as my inability to Astralise and the fact that I could feel more feedback from my senses. But it does not explain why she has Command Seals.'_

His train of thoughts were cut off with Weiss breaking the ice.

"So…um Sieg. May I call you that?" she said in a low whisper.

"Yes you may, Master."

"I was thinking that we should introduce ourselves since we would be travelling together a lot. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"I am Siegfried, a hero and a dragon-slayer." he replied.

"One more thing Sieg, call me by my name instead of 'Master'."

"Sure thing, Weiss."

As they pushed open the library doors, Weiss spotted Klein by a secret entrance hidden behind a bookshelf.

"This way, Miss Schnee." gestured Klein as soon as he saw them.

"Thanks Klein. I won't forget you." she said as she gave Klein a hug.

"Are you sure Mistral is safe?" Klein asked with worry.

"No, but it's where I'll find Winter."

"I suppose you'll be the only family you'd have left after tonight." Klein said with a sad tone.

Placing a hand on Klein's shoulder, she spoke.

"I'll always have you." she assured him.

"You most certainly will." Klein said, with a small smile.

"Before you go, may I have a word with you in private, Guardian?" inquired Klein.

As soon as they are out of earshot of Weiss, Klein spoke.

"I have been taking care of Weiss since she was a child, I now entrust you that role. I trust that you can look after Weiss in my stead, Guardian."

"Do not worry, I swear upon my sword Balmung that Weiss' safety will always be my top priority." the dragon-slayer reassured.

"Good. I will leave her in your hands."

* * *

As soon as they left the Schnee Castle, Weiss pulled out a map of Remnant she grabbed from the library and mumbled to herself.

"Now that we are out, how are we going to get to Mistral…?"

"I may have a solution to that, Weiss." Siegfried cut in.

"And how do you suggest we get from Atlas to Mistral without any form of transportation?" she replied while raising an eyebrow at Sieg.

Siegfried merely gave her a side glance before unsheathing his huge greatsword and started channelling prana into the blade, activating the True Ether sleeping within the gem embedded in the hilt as the blade started glowing a twilight blue aura.

"–– **O sword, let thee be filled."**

Swinging the sword down vertically while controlling the twilight aura flow, instead of releasing a wave large of destruction, it caused a large tear in the fabric of reality in front of him, creating a portal to the Otherworld.

" **Balmung Alternative:** **Drachenkönigs Wiederbelebung!"**

Weiss watched on with a mix of awe and fear as the two massive clawed scaly limbs gripped both sides of the vortex and heaved itself out, releasing a deafening roar as soon as it fully emerged from the portal.

Towering over her stood an enormous fully grown Western dragon with black scales, with horns the size of castle walls, the same glowing blue lines as her Guardian Knight originating from its chest and was twice as big as the dragon that attacked Beacon.

"Did you really have to roar, Fafnir?"

The dragon known as Fafnir gave a glance towards Weiss before returning its glare towards Siegfried, before opening its snout and spoke in a deep rumbling tone full of arrogance which reminded Weiss of her brother's tone.

 **[About time you summoned me, do you have any idea how boring it is to be locked in a dimension with nothing but that old fig tree?]**

"I will keep that in mind Fafnir. But it is time we started moving don't you think? That roar of yours was nowhere near soft and it's bound to attract the attention of every sentry stationed nearby. Come on Weiss, climb on his back."

* * *

 **And thats the end of Chapter 2 :) I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.**

 **Also, i will include a full list of Siegfried and Fafnir's stats and skills below for those who are curious. And yes,** **Drachenkönigs Wiederbelebung is an original idea thought up by me. The concept behind it was developed from the idea of Gae Bolg having two modes of usage and i thought, why not let Siegfried have something similar with his Balmung?**

 **Servant:** Siegfried

 **Class(es):** Saber, Rider

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Strength:** B+

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** B+

 **Luck:** D-

 **Personal Skills:**

Riding A++ - A class skill specific to Riders and Sabers. This allows Siegfried to comprehend and ride most mounts he comes across. Usually this does not allow Siegfried to ride dragon type mounts, however Fafnir is an exception to this rule.

Double Summon B - A rare personal skill that allows one to simultaneously possess skills of both classes. In Siegfried's current scenario, he is not summoned as a Servant but as a whole, allowing usage to both his Saber and Rider skillsets.

Dragon Slayer A++ - A special skill provided to those who have taken down a member of the Dragon Kind. Siegfried gains significant attack power and defense against any member of the dragon kind.

Eye of the mind (True) C - A result of countless battles. A heightened capacity of observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. Usually Siegfried would not possess this skill, however being a result of his entire being, he gains the experience of every battle in the Grail Wars he has ever been involved in. Allows Siegfried to predict where his opponent would strike and come up with an appropriate response.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

Armor of Fafnir - Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon

 **Type:** Anti-Unit

 **Rank:** B+

 **Description:** Proof of Siegfried having slayed and bathed in the blood of Fafnir.A continuously active Noble Phantasm that allows him to cancel physical and magical attacks ranked B and below. However, due to a leaf being stuck to his back during his initial bathing, he has a leaf-shaped mark on his back where the blood of Fafnir did not touch, where that specific part of the body is the only area which does not benefit from increased defensive values. This allows anyone to kill him should they know of his weakness.

Balmung - Phantasmal Sword, Felling of the Sky Demon

 **Type:** Anti-Army

 **Rank:** A+

 **Description:** By reciting an activation chant, the True Ether from the Age of Gods stored within the gem in the hilt spreads to the blade, surrounding it in a twilight aura and is released in a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction.

Balmung Alternative - Drachenkönigs Wiederbelebung (Dragon King's Revival)

 **Type:** Anti-Army, Anti-Unit

 **Rank:** E-EX

 **Description:** Similar to activating Balmung normally, Siegfried can control the flow of the twilight aura manually, instead creating a portal to summon the legendary Evil Dragon Fafnir to fight alongside him. It is because of this reason that Siegfried can qualify as a Rider class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appeared within this fic, all rights belong to RWBY and Type-Moon respectively.**

 **Hello and welcome back to Chapter 3 :)**

 **Apologies for the long wait for this chapter as I did not know how to advance the story from this point on due to the Canon timeline not showing much about Weiss after her escape.**

 **However, I got a burst of inspiration halfway through playing Fate/Grand Order and seeing the spook Saber while rolling for Parvati, so I guess it was a good thing after all despite not getting her.**

 **Also, from this point on is where the order of events will deviate slightly from Canon.**

" **Test" –** Skills/Techniques

' _Test'_ **–** Thoughts

"Test" **–** Speaking

 **[Test]** **–** Entity/Beast speaking

 _ **[Test]**_ **–** Entity/Beast thoughts

 **Without further ado, let's jump into the story!**

 **Chapter 3:** Journey to Mistral.

* * *

Beacon Academy. The once prestigious school which sat on an impressive cliff's edge was now in ruins and a nesting ground for all sorts of Grimm. Atop the Beacon Tower sat the 'frozen' Grimm Dragon, continuously summoning Grimm from all around Remnant to its location. The air around Beacon is surrounded with a purple mist, spawning deep-sea monstrosities with Grimm features from the nearby ocean located at the docking bay. Atop the cliff next to it, stood a hooded figure clad in black with a glowing spellbook with the motifs of a face screaming in agony in hand, overlooking the scene with evil satisfaction.

' _Yes, this world would do. Wait for me, oh Holy Maiden. We shall reunite soon, in this world free of those who didn't believe in you.'_ the figure thought to itself angrily before disappearing in a shimmer of blue motes of light towards his Master.

Weiss had experienced many things throughout the 18 years of her life, but never in her wildest imaginations would she ever think of riding a Dragon of all things isn't one, let alone an absolutely massive dragon the size of a castle. Now many would think riding atop a dragon would be uncomfortable due to their hard scales and spikes, but who would have thought that there was actually a really comfortable area on the back located above their front limbs?

Initially Weiss thought dragons were big and slow, like the one at the Battle of Beacon, and one as big as Fafnir would be even more so. However she definitely didn't expect Fafnir to shoot off towards the general direction of Mistral at speeds that could make even Ruby jealous. Dragons do indeed live up to the name of King of the Beasts.

She was snapped out of her musings when they spotted a transport ship with Mistral's insignia on the hull a distance away being attacked by a gigantic deep-sea demon and it seemed to be regenerating itself with every hit sustained from the naval cannons aboard the ship. The Huntsmen aboard the ship are fighting off the lesser demons that have boarded the ship with little success as they seemed to keep coming in endless waves.

"Master, your orders?" asked Siegfried solemnly.

"Need you ask? Help them out!" she shot back.

"Understood. Fafnir, set us down on the ship."

* * *

Yang was definitely not enjoying the 'Prestigious Cruise to Mistral onboard the magnificent Pride of Mistral' if it included encountering _sea demons_ of all things along the way. Heck, she would rather be up against a pack of Nevermores or even the flee-on-sight Sea Dragon rather than this giant _monstrosity_ that seemed to endlessly regenerate despite being obliterated by a fire dust powered punch from her Ember Celica. Worst of it all, it was spawning smaller and weaker versions of itself, luckily they do not have the same regeneration trait. Grunting, she blocked a heavy blow from one of the lesser demon's tentacle limbs and countered with another dust powered punch directly on its _disgusting_ face, completely blowing the head off with a sickening _squelch_. Pushing aside the body, she fired a round to her right, killing another demon that was about to devour another Huntsman.

"Thanks. Almost thought I was a goner there!" he said with relief.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a living wall of lesser demons screaming for their blood. Overwhelmed, some of the huntsmen dropped their weapons in fear.

' _I can't fall here, Rubes needs me. And especially not after getting Pops approval and a new arm.'_ she resolved. "If that's how it is then come and get some then, you overgrown calamari fritters!"

She barely made her move before the demon closest to her was frozen and subsequently shattered to pieces with a flying overhead swing from a silver figure landing behind it. Before Yang could get a good look at the new assistance, said figure disappeared in a cyan flash, dashing all around the group of awed huntsmen before reappearing in the same spot in a crouched position, his beautiful longsword held at his side. Lesser demons all around him burst apart in a shower of green blood and a mix of dismembered limbs and heads.

"That was certainly overkill don't you think?" came a familiar haughty voice Yang knew all too well from behind her.

"Weiss!" she tackled said girl in a bear hug, surprising the girl.

"Yang? What happened to the rest after the Battle? More importantly, you got a new arm now?"

Yang was about to reply before a deafening roar drew everyone's attention back to the main sea demon, only to see it engaged in a frenzied melee with a black Eastern dragon that was equally as large as the demon. With a mighty roar, the dragon clawed the sea demon across the face and pushed it away with a punch that created strong winds. With unexpected grace, it flew up into the air with a backflip before opening its jaw, azure blue lightning gathering within, before it was fired at speeds so fast all Yang saw was a bright blue beam before the top half of the demon as sheared off, before the remaining blue sparks ignited and consumed the remains of the demon in a fiery blue explosion. Everyone aboard the Pride of Mistral held on as the aftershock from the explosion rocked the ship.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the massive dragon with a mix of fear and awe. As the dragon turned to gaze at them, its red-slitted eyes narrowed as it opened its mouth, everyone tensed with the exception of Weiss and the mysterious man.

 **[The demon is now eliminated. I shall now take my leave. You know where to find me should the need arise, Siegfried.]** spoke the dragon to the shock of everyone around.

"Much appreciated, Fafnir." replied the white haired warrior standing beside Weiss.

With that, the gigantic dragon's body lit up blue before scattering away in a brilliant azure light.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Once again, sorry for the really slow update. I had to rewrite the story sequence three times before I was satisfied. Anyway here is a stat sheet of Fafnir this time.**

 **True Name:** Fafnir

 **Species:** Phantasmal Beast

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Strength:** EX

 **Endurance:** EX

 **Luck:**?

 **Agility:** A+++

 **Mana:**?

 **Description:** The once Evil Dragon slain by Siegfried. Now a companion summonable by Siegfried to aid him in battles. Luck and Mana parameters are unmeasurable. Fafnir's flames and attacks all have an azure blue colour.

 **Personal Skills:**

Dragon Blood: EX – This skill is both a blessing and a curse. Grants the bearer increased attack and defence at the cost of being weaker to Anti-Dragon weapons and skills. With Fafnir being a pure-blooded dragon from birth, this effect is at its highest power.

Dragon's Rage: E-EX – This skill is present in all members of the Dragonkin. The more damage a dragon sustains, it retaliates with even more ferocity, raising attack parameters with every wound taken. This effect is active until the dragon is dead.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Armor of Fafnir - Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon**

 **Type:** Anti-Unit

 **Rank:** EX

 **Description:** Similar to Siegfried, it is a continuously active Noble Phantasm that cancels all attacks below EX rank rather than B+ rank due Fafnir being the original owner of the skill.

 **Cursed Breath – Azure Breath of Destruction**

 **Type:** Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress

 **Rank:** E-EX

 **Description:** By channeling rage, Fafnir can unleash a devastating blast of pure energy that shreds anything in its path and then explodes, burning everything it touches. The effects of this Noble Phantasm increases with the current rank of Dragon's Rage.


End file.
